


Green Lights, Long Nights, Drinking Til I Made Out With You

by WinterCutie



Series: Aliens are Real [1]
Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Andy isnt human, M/M, alien/human hybrid, aliens are common, ashley is kinda human, theyre still in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andy and Ashley are aliens and Andy has a thing for Ashley and everyone knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Lights, Long Nights, Drinking Til I Made Out With You

"Andy We're on stage in fifteen minutes. Hurry up." Ashley leaned against the door to the dressing room where Andy was adding final touches to his face.

"Perfection can't be rushed Ash." Andy grins at him in the mirror. "Anyway I'm almost done."

Ashley nods watches the freckles of color on Andy's skin shift. "You're nervous?"

"This is out first major gig Ash. What if they hate us?" He finishes his face and turns to look at Ashley with a pout.

Ashley moves into the room and pulls Andy into a hug. "They're not going to hate us."

"How can you be so sure?" Ashley smils and pulls away. "Because you have an amazing voice, and the rest of the band is pretty damn great too."

"Thanks Ash." He smiles nervously feeling his face heat up with a blush.

"Now come on let's go kill it out there." Ash pulls him out of the dressing room and he goes along willingly.

After the show they go out for drinks to celebrate the first successful show of the tour and Andy isn't sure what happened after they left the bar but he wakes up in Ashley's bunk with Ash wrapped around him. His hangover is causing his head to hurt so he just snuggles closer into Ashley and goes back to sleep.

The next time he wakes up Ash is gone so he drags himself out of the bunk and stumbles into the kitchen area of the bus for some much needed coffee and something for his hangover. He sees Jinxx half laying on the table glaring at the empty coffee pot with bleary eyes and sighs. Of course they forgot coffee. Maybe that's where Ashley was out getting coffee.

He takes something for his headache and leaves Jinxx in the little kitchen area of the bus and goes back to his bunk. He can't remember why they decided going to a bar was a good idea when they knew they had another show today, but he knows it was stupid. 

~~~

Its almost two weeks into the tour when they have their first hotel night. They're assigned rooms and given their room keys when they get to the hotel and Ashley beats him to the shower of their room. He sighs and flops down on one of the beds accidentally falling asleep.

Ashley gets out of the shower and gets dressed in boxers and pajama pants and a tank top. He shakes his head when he sees Andy sprawled across on of the beds snoring lightly. He goes over to the bed and crouches beside it reaching out to poke Andy.

"Hey, sleepyhead. The shower is free." He rolls his eyes when Andy grumbles at him. "Go take a shower, dude you stink."

Andy sits up with a yawn and begrudgingly goes to take a shower. He washes his hair and just stands under the warm spray of water for several minutes before he starts washing his body. His thoughts wander to Ashley's latest tattoo and how it looked amongst the natural colors on the man's skin. He feels himself reacting and his deltir unfurls from where its nestled in his pubic hair

He soaps his hand up and reaches down to palm at himself feeling his deltir weave itself in his fingers. He moans and leans forward with his head resting against his forarm which is braced against the wall of the shower.

He closes his eyes and imagines its Ashley's hand stroking and squeezing him. He feels himself stiffening and let's out a whine when he pulls his hand away from himself. "Shit, shit..." He bites down on his arm to muffle the sounds he's making as he spreads his legs and presses two fingers into his sex. 

He feels the arrow like head of his deltir press in alongside his fingers and he has to make himself take deep breaths. 'Come on I'm so close.' He bites his arm again and rolls his hips down onto his fingers trying to stimulate the bundle of nerves that he has difficulty reaching. He presses his deltir deeper into himself and gasps as a small shock runs through his body.

Andy presses against the bundle of nerves with his deltir and wiggles his fingers causing them to bump against the organ and make it stroke the bundle of nerves. "Oh god, Ash come on. I'm so close." He feels his deltir stiffen and press further inside himself as he orgasms and it pumps a warm fluid into him. He practically falls against the wall of the shower when its over and feels his deltir slip out of his sex and warm fluids slide down the insides of his thighs.

He finishes his shower and puts on his pajamas smiling at Ash when he comes out of the bathroom. He smells the pizza and grins. "You Ashley Purdy are a saint." He sits on the bed beside Ash and leans over him to grab a piece of the pizza.

Ashley nods and flips through the channels. "All that's on is Godzilla and a sappy rom-com." 

"Which Godzilla?"

"The new one."

"Sappy rom-com it is." 

Ash nods and switches back to the movie. They don't even pay attention to half of it as they're busy talking about the tour.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are."

Andy's face heats up and he blinks at Ashley. "Wh-what?"

Ashley grins at him. "Dude you snore loud enough to wake the dead. Why do you think no one else will bunk with you on hotel nights?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'm not that bad asshole." He punches Ashley in the shoulder lightly and grins. "You snore too you know."

Ashley shakes his head. "Nah I recorded myself I'm as quiet as mime."

Andy smirks. "Yeah keep telling yourself that."

~~~

Something wakes Andy up around two in the morning and rolls over on his bed to go back to sleep when he head a whimper from Ashley's bed. He sits up and blinks adjusting his eyes to the dark. "Ash? Are you alright?" Andy squints to make out Ash on the bed and see that he has his back to him.

Ashley doesn't hear or realize Andy gets up and moves over to him until Andy sits on the edge of the bed and puts a hand on his shoulder.

He freezes and breathes heavily through his nose.

"Ash are you alright?" Andy sounds genuinely worried about him. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Andy. Go lay back down." He bites down on his lip to keep from whimpering again as he still has a hand between his legs.

Now that Andy is this close to Ashley he can smell the older man's arousal. He shifts to lean over Ashley and whisper into his ear. "Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?"

Ash groans and presses his face into the pillow. "Please don't tease me Andy. If you're going to do something do it."

Andy grins and pulls Ashley's hand out of his pajama pants. "Oh I definitely plan on doing something." He grins and rolls Ash over onto his back shifting to straddle his hips. "Are you completely human down there or do you have more of our species features besides the skin?"

Ash grins up at him and presses his hips up into Andy's. "Why don't you find out?"

~~~

Andy wakes up in the morning to find his boxers wet and sticking uncomfortably to his crotch. He sighs and slips out of his bed grabbing some clean boxers out of his bag and slipping into the bathroom to clean up.

He gets dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt when he gets out of the bathroom and puts his boots on before grabbing his wallet and going to find coffee. They have an interview today around noon and he doesn't want to be half asleep for that and the weird questions its likely to contain. 

He finds a coffee shop a couple blocks away and orders sitting down yo wait since the shop is quite busy. He pulls out his phone and checks his twitter replying to some fans.

By the time he gets back to the hotel he realizes he forgot the room key in the room. He knocks on the door hoping Ashley is awake and moving around. He sighs when Ash doesnt open the door and calls Ash's phone only to have it go to voicemail. He frowns and turns to go back to the lobby when the door opens.

"Andy? What are you doing out here?" He scratches the back of his neck with a yawn.

"I went to get coffee and forgot the room key."

"Oh, right." He nods and takes the offered cup as Andy walks past him.

A couple hours later Andy is irritated because CC and Jinxx somehow managed to get out of the interview leaving him, Ashley and Jake subjected to the interviewers unoriginal and too personal questions.

"So living on a tour bus can get frustrating right? What are some of your fellow band members most irritating habits?"

"Andy snores. He's like a goddamn freight train." 

Andy rolls his eyes at Ashley. "I don't snore."

Jake grins. "Yeah you do actually just not as bad as Ashley claims. I think it would be that CC dislikes wearing clothing ninety percent of the time."

Andy nods. "Yeah I'll go with that."

Andy finds he despises this woman with her bleach blonde hair and her winged eyeliner and too bright red lipstick a couple questions later. "So Andy, Ashley. It's no secret that neither of you are completely human."

"Obviously, look at them they're like those little kaleidoscope toys you play with as a kid." Jake grins and Andy flips him off.

"That comparison is shit Jake, and yeah like we've said before I'm not human. Like at all, but Ashley has a few generations of human ancestors."

The interviewer clears her throat. "So knowing this is it safe to assume that your anatomy is different from that of a humans."

Andy glares at her and opens his mouth to say something but Ash cuts him off. "Yeah I'd say its safe to assume that. I just don't understand why we're still getting these questions though. Because there's plenty of books about our race out there and there's even a few that have anatomical studies. We aren't a new thing that humans know nothing about and need to study."

~~~

The further into the tour they get the more frustrated Andy becomes. He had called his mom to just talk things out and as always she had told him he should just tell Ashley how he feels.

He sighs and curls up in his bunk. Its their day off. He should be out hanging out with the guys but he's moping on the tour bus. 

He draws his curtain closed and tries to sleep. He wakes up to find Ash shaking him awake. "What do you want?" He squints at Ashley.

"I bought lunch. Come on and eat." He moves so Andy can get up. 

Andy grumbles and climbs out of his bunk. "Yeah okay." He nods and follows Ash into the lounge area of the bus where Chinese food waits for them.

He sits down and glances at the TV which is playing a batman movie. "Is this a peace offering?"

"Well you've been in a bad mood lately so I thought I'd try to cheer you up." Ashley smiles at him and sits down on the couch.

Andy sits beside him and picks up a container of lo mein. "Thanks Ash." He blushes a bit.

By the time the first movie is over Andy actually is feeling better and he finds himself curled up against Ashley's side. "Andy you need to move if I'm going to put in the next movie."

"No. I'm comfortable right here." He slips his arm around Ashley's waist and hears him chuckle.

"I'll come right back. I promise. The next movie is your favorite isn't it."

Andy nods and sits up so Ashley can go change the movie. He scoots closer to Ashley and rests his head on the older man's shoulder when he sits back down. "I talked to my mom."

"Yeah? What'd she say?" Ashley looks at him after pressing play on the remote.

Andy shrugs. "The same thing as always..." He looks down and teases his lip ring with his teeth before looking up at Ashley. "I think I'm in love with you." Ashley stares at him and he fidgits for a moment before pulling away. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

Ashley grabs his hand and pulls him back over to him. "No, Andy..." He takes a deep breath and grins. "That's... I just don't know what to say."

Ashley leans forward to press his lips to Andy's in a chaste kiss. "I think I love you too."

"Really?" Andy looks hopeful and Ashley nods. He wraps his arms around Ashley's neck trying not to cry. "You don't know how happy that makes me Ash."

Ashley hugs him and tilts Andy's face towards him so he can kiss him easily. At some point Andy shifts so he's straddling Ashley's lap. He whines into the kiss and grinds his hips down into Ashley's.

"Oh Jesus Christ can you not do that in here?" Andy pulls away and looks over his shoulder to see Jinxx standing in the doorway with a hand over his eyes. "Not that I'm not happy for you but seriously not where anyone can walk in.

"Sorry Jinxx." He grins sheepishly with a blush and climbs off of Ashley's lap. "Ash bought Chinese if you want some, and we're watching batman."

Jinxx opens his fingers and squints at them. "No more funny business?" He watches Andy and Ashley nod and goes to sit down on the opposite end of the couch from them. "I'm glad you two finally admitted you like each other. Maybe Andy will stop sulking now."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Yeah you were." Jinxx nods and grabs the fried rice. 

Andy gets up going towards the bunks when he hears Jake and CC come in and notices Ashley follow him. Ash closes the sliding door to the sleeping area and pulls Andy into his bunk sliding the curtain closed and flipping on the light.

He lets Ashley push him back onto the mattress and tangles his hands into Ashley's hair when they kiss. He moans when Ashley shifts his hips to press into him. He reaches down to guide Ashley's hand to his crotch and gasps when Ash squeezes him through his pants. "God, Ash I want you so bad."

Ashley kisses him again and makes a shushing noise. "Need to be quiet Andy." He rubs at the bulge in Andy's pants and feels it shift. "That's so fucking hot."

Andy whines and bites at his lower lip. "Moe. Please give me more Ash." 

Ashley nods and flicks the button and zipper on Andy's pants open. It takes a couple minutes and some cursing for them to actually manage to get Andy's pants off in the cramped space but as soon as they do Ashley has his face in Andy's crotch mouthing at him through the soft fabric of his boxers.

Andy throws his head back and takes in a deep breath arching into Ashley's touch. He puts a hand over his mouth to try to silence himself and squeezes his eyes closed. He feels Ashley pull his his down his hips and thighs and suddenly there's Ash's mouth on his deltir. He chokes out a moan and looks down at Ash in confusion when he stops.

Ashley smiles up at him. "Am I gonna have to gag you Andy?"

Andy squeaks when Ashley bites at his hipbone. "Fuck, yeah. Gag me Ash."

"Well aren't you kinky." Ashley grins and shifts to lean out of his bunk producing a scarf from somewhere underneath it.

Andy watches him tie a knot in the center of the fabric and opens his mouth to let Ashley gag him. As soon as he's satisfied he slides back down Andy's body.

Andy let's out a muffled moan when Ashley presses his tongue into his sex. he tries to slide the tip of his deltir into Ashley's mouth and groans when Ash catches the organ in his hand and tisks at him. Ashley strokes him and he presses his hips into Ahleys hand wanting more pressure. 

Ashley gets the hint and squeezes Andy's dick like organ in his hand on every upstroke causing Andy to melt under him. He presses two fingers into Andy alongside his tongue.

He works Andy open for a few minutes before pulling away to remove his own clothing. Andy pulls his shirt off and tosses it past ash to the end of the bunk. He shifts to prop himself up with his elbows and let's his gaze slide across Ashley's body making a sound of approval.

Ash pauses and reaches up to pull the scarf out of Andy's mouth. "You know I have human ancestors right?" Andy nods and waits for Ashley to continue. "We'll what I have isn't really human, but its not..." He waves vaguely at Andy's crotch.

Andy nods and smiles at him. "Okay, stop stalling."

Ashley looks away from him and slides his boxers down with a blush. He feels Andy's hand wrap around him and watches Andy stroke him curiously. His dick resembles that of a human as it's a consistent thickness all the way from the base to the tip, but it has slight ridges along the length and where his balls would normally be is smooth skin.

Andy slides his fingers across the skin underneath Ashley's almost dick with a slight pressure. Andy slips them between Ashley's legs feeling a slit about three inches long open up for him. "Oh you're not that different my dear Ashley." He grins up at him seeing Ash leaning over him with an arm braced against the wall of the bunk. His pupils are blown wide and he's panting. Andy slides his fingers into Ashley and crooks them to hopefully rub against the bundle of nerves that should be there.

"Oh god, Andy. Shit... No ones ever found that alone before." He shakes and presses his face into Andy's neck. "They're normally too occupied with the whole ribbed dick thing."

"Well to be fair you normally hook up with humans." He pulls away and shifts to flip them so he's straddling Ashley's hips. "You've been missing out on something that is quite fantastic Ash." He purrs and leans down to kiss Ashley.

Ashley feels Andy shift so that he's pressed against his entrance and Ashley grabs his hips to stop him. "Condoms. I should wear one Andy."

Andy grins and shakes his head. "Trust me. We don't need one." He reaches between them to position Ashley at his entrance and takes it slow rocking his hips down and pulling back slightly and repeating until he's sitting flush against Ashley.

He braces himself on Ashley's chest and stares down at him panting a bit. He feels Ashley shift inside him and moans. "Oh fuck. I didn't realize you could move it too."

Ashley grins up at him. "Not all that much but enough."

Andy nods and smiles down at Ashley. He rises up and slides his deltir between them to press into the slit between Ashley's legs causing Ash to moan.

"You weren't kidding." He's torn between trying to push up into ash and rock down onto the organ that is working its way into him.

Andy starts shifting causing Ashley to slide in and out of him at a steady pace. He gasps when Ashley angles himself to slide against the sensitive bundle of nerves and strokes the tip of his deltir over a similar bundle inside Ash.

Ashley moans and pulls Andy down to kiss him roughly. Ashley pushes up into him and flips them over somehow without missing a beat.

"Please Ash. Harder. I'm so close. Please." Andy starts babbling the closer he gets to his orgasm and Ashley kisses him to shut him up.

He rocks into Andy harder and feels Andy's deltir stiffen inside him as he comes. Andy scratches at his back and arches into him as he continues to press into Andy. He let's out a low moan of his own as he orgasms and feels Andy slip out of him.

He slides out of Andy and lays down beside him letting Andy curl into him. "You're right that was fantastic."

Andy giggles and sighs happily. "Yeah it was."


End file.
